Torture
by Kira Sema
Summary: I looked at my victim cuffed up to the wall. It was such a shame things had to come to this but I had no choice. Everyone who has seen me like this needed to die but his death was going to be slow and painful. I smirked to myself. I don't know what this change was but I was starting to like it. I saw his almost naked body on the wall. Most of his body was filled with my scars.


**Hey guys… So I don't know what made me do this story but I want to apologize in advance for it… I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for doing this… This is definitely AU! **

**Warnings: Mentions of BRoken (Aka: BenxRook), Blood, torture, stuff that's Rated M because this is Rated M, crazy psycho Ben, mentions of death, cursing, ya name it and it's probably in here.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I looked at my victim cuffed up to the wall. It was such a shame things had to come to this but I had no choice. Everyone who has seen me like this needed to die but his death was going to be slow and painful. I smirked to myself. I don't know what this change was but I was starting to like it. I saw his almost naked body on the wall. He only had boxers on. Most of his body was filled with cuts and blood because of my torture but I wasn't sorry. I was proud of myself for this. He was unconscious from all the hits. There was a lot of stuff I've done to him. I couldn't bring myself to kill him like the rest. Everyone else's death was all quicker than his. I have no regrets doing this. He is my best victim. His screams make me smile. I should feel guilty about doing this to the one I love but I just couldn't since my crazy personality wouldn't let me. I heard some groaning and realized he was awake.

"Ah nice to see my favorite victim awake." I said with a smirk.

He didn't say anything and just angrily stared at me.

"What no words for me? No your usual, 'we can go back to how it was.' thing?" I asked grinning.

"You sicken me Ben. What the hell happened to you? What the hell happened to that sweet little kid I have come to love so dearly?" He asked.

"That 'little boy' is now gone Rook." I said with venom in my voice, "And I'm glad I stopped being the good guy. It's more fun causing trouble and killing than it is to help people who don't care."

"But why Ben? Why would you do all these horrible things to everyone? Your family, your friends and even me?" He asked.

I started to pace around the room.

"Oh Rook…dear, dear Rook. Don't you see? I've changed. I'm not the good little boy that everyone wanted me to be. I finally let my true colors show." I said smiling deviously.

"So all this time it was just an act? A show you put on for everyone." He coldly said.

"I guess you could say that." I said shrugging.

"So all those times we shared were all an act to get me to fall for you and then break my heart?" He harshly asked.

"Actually that time we spent was the only thing that wasn't an act." I said.

"Then why did you hurt me worse than everyone else?" He asked.

"Because I'm a sick twisted bastard Rook. I'd thought you'd know that by now." I said laughing manically.

"I still do not understand why you would do all these horrible things." He said.

"Well I guess I should give you the honor of knowing that secret. I guess I just got sick of being that perfect little boy everyone always wanted me to be." I said. "Did you know I actually killed a person by accident once?" I asked laughing. "Well I did and it felt so good so why not do it again…and again."

I saw that Rook was shocked after I said that.

"I don't expect anyone to understand so they had to be taken care of. Once they knew my secret I knew they would turn on me. Everyone always does turn on me in the end." I said.

"Everyone? Name a time where I turned my back on you." He said angrily.

* * *

I kept silent. He had a point there but that wasn't going to stop me from this. I never felt guilty so why should I start now.

"What about all those times I held you at night when you had nightmares? What about all those times I stayed by your side when no one else did?" He yelled. "Remember I let you stay at my place when your parents weren't home for a month because of work…"

I stopped pacing and stood there with my eyes closed. Why was I feeling guilty about everything? I haven't felt guilty since I started this…

"So what do you say Ben? Can we go back to how things used to be?" He asked begging.

I might've started to regret everything I've done but nothing would ever be the same. I've murdered too many people to not be caught.

"No… nothing can ever be the same again Rook." I yelled.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I've hurt so many people. I've hurt you and next time I won't be able to control myself. I've been holding this back for so many years. So many years Rook! Now that I finally let it out I feel better but at what cost?" I explained.

"Ben we can fix this…" He said.

"No. No we can't." I said.

* * *

I grabbed some keys out of my pocket and unlocked Rook's cuffs.

"You-You are letting me go Ben?" He asked shocked that I did that.

"Yes. Now get out of here before I change my mind." I screamed.

He came up to me and put his arms around me.

"No. I said we would fix this and we will." He said.

"Can't you see? You can't. What makes you think you can stop me?" I asked.

"You need help Ben…" He said.

"No fucking shit Rook. Wow thanks for stating the fucking obvious!" I screamed.

"You had enough self-control to let me go… You should have enough self-control to get some help…" He said while holding me tighter.

"I've killed my family and friends Rook. They're all dead because of me. How am I supposed to live with myself anymore? How am I supposed to live with myself after all the hurt I've caused you?" I yelled while feeling water in my eyes.

"I forgive you." He said.

The tears just started to pour down my face. For once someone loved me because of myself not because of the fake mask I put on in front of everyone.

"I'm scared Rook… How can you just forgive me right out of the blue after everything I have done?…" I asked.

* * *

He kept holding me and didn't say a word. We then saw a flash of light and a figure appear in front of us and we pulled apart.

"Paradox?" I asked.

"Not a very good universe I came to is it? This isn't one of the good ones if I recall." Paradox said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here because I am allowed to give you another chance." Paradox said.

"Another chance…?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm normally not allowed to change the timeline but since this is a special case this is the exception." Paradox said. "But I have to warn you there might be a consequence."

"What is this change in the timeline?" I asked.

"I can change it where you won't…you know be like this and everyone would be alive." Paradox said.

"That's not bad…" I said.

"…But there is a chance you won't remember anything about this timeline. Which means you won't remember what you did." Paradox said.

"How is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"There is a tiny chance you and Rook wouldn't be together." Paradox said.

"How much of a chance are we talking about?" I asked while being a little scared.

"5% chance." Paradox said.

"Do it." I said.

"But Ben what if we are not together?" I heard Rook ask.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take Rook. I need my family back and I don't want to go through this pain of me being the one who killed them… I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. If we aren't together when everything is better… Just know that I love you and if I could turn back the clock…I would've never ever done this." I explained.

Rook and I just looked at each other for the moment. We had sad smiles on our faces. I nodded towards Paradox and then we saw a flash of white light. I smiled.

* * *

**This is where I'm ending this one shot. Why? Because I want to leave it to your imagination on what happened to Ben and Rook. I might write another one-shot as a sequel to this but most likely I don't think so… :P There were actually 4 ways I was going to go with this story. Normally I have 2 endings in my mind but this time it was 4. I'll explain those ways: **

_**1**__**st**__** way: After Ben let go of Rook and Rook hugged him I was going to have him handcuff Ben and turn him over to the Plumbers. In turn betraying Ben.**_

**Reason it wasn't chosen: Because I couldn't live with myself doing that.**

_**2**__**nd**__** way: Ben killed Rook in a torture session.**_

**Reason it wasn't chosen: Same as the 1****st**** reason.**

_**3**__**rd**__** way: No Paradox in here. Ben and Rook would've gone on with their lives and got Ben the help he needed.**_

**Reason it wasn't chosen: I was debating using this one over the last ending but Paradox seemed like the best way.**

_**4**__**th**__** way: This one.**_

**Reason it was chosen: I chose this ending because I wanted a goodish happy ending. **

**I might actually write the alternate endings and make them chapters on here but don't get your hopes up. **


End file.
